Iie! Kawaii Kono Sailor Tin Nyanko
by horousha
Summary: A look into Sailor Tin Nyanko's life, pre and post Galaxia
1. Forward

 Iie! Kawaii Kono Sailor Tin Nyanko..
    Forward
    Hi, everyone. :) Let me introduce myself. My name is Nathan Fischer. I am a 21 year old
    male from Missouri, USA. I am a very big fan of the Japanese Sailor Moon since I was exposed
    to it..some 5 years ago, I believe. My love for the anime and its message and heartfelt way you
    see the characters has not died yet, and after quite some time of being a fan, I have decided
    that I can't sit quietly in my fandom, and I want to write. :)
    Let me give a little bit of back story on my thoughts and ideas about writing the story.
    I haven't seen many stories of Tin Nyanko, and I admit that she's not my favorite by far..its
    more because I feel compelled to write about her that I am now writing this fanfic. Those
    who have seen the anime episode where she says this line will probably have recognized the
    title immediately. That line is actually what may have started this fanfic. When I watch that
    episode, that line hits me really hard. Even though she has become so tainted, and has done
    so many wrong things, she still tries to fufill her original calling as a Sailor Senshi. I
    think, perhaps, in those last moments, her heart shines out like gold. Its in that spirit that
    I have decided to write the fanfic, and give what is maybe a beautiful look into what might
    have been Sailor Tin Nyanko's life. I hope everyone enjoys the story, and I am looking
    forward to your comments and insights. :) Please feel free to leave feedback. I really will
    read it. :) Without further delay, please enjoy my story in progress. And don't forget. :)
    Tsuki no hikari wa ai no message.
    Nathan Fischer
    March 20th, 2004
    


	2. Premonitions of the Future

 Iie! Kawaii kono Sailor Tin Nyanko..
    Written by Horousha
    A fanfiction story based on the Japanese anime series Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. All
    characters and Sailor Moon are copyright Toei, Naoko Takeuchi, and/or their respective
    owners. This is a fan work of fiction. No copyright infringement was intended by the
    creation of this fanfic.
    This is my first fanfic..opinions and thoughts are welcome! Please enjoy the fanfic! :)
    SPECIAL DISCLAIMER: If you are not already aware, this is your definate warning that this
    story is based on the anime, not the manga, so the story of Tin Nyanko is going to be
    very different. Similiar to the anime, there will be some elements that are the same or
    similiar to the manga, but expect a different story, especially where the anime conflicts
    with the manga. My attempt will be to fit the story in with what may have happened were
    the story shown in the anime.
    DISCLAIMER: Since this is based off of a Japanese anime, there are some aspects of the
    Japanese culture that are seen within this story. Surnames before given names (Suzuko
    Nyanko would be written as Nyanko Suzuko, for instance and things like that. I have also
    tried to write the dialogue as it may have been said, to at least some extent, in
    Japanese, so please bear this in mind as well.
    Chapter One
    Premonitions of the Future
    Deep in the cosmos, far away from the Milky Way, there existed the planet Mau. It
    was a beautiful planet, slowly circling a bright sun with its siblings. The planet
    had long passed from days of war into a comfortable peace..moreso because Mau's people
    were peaceful, more than there being a large amount of people that threatened the peace.
    Unlike many other planets, though Mau's people were young in their development, they
    were not caught in many meaningless conflicts with one another. Their people had learned
    to be satisfied with peace, and had learned to not argue or try to change things that
    should not be changed. Even so, on a planet such as this, there were still Sailor
    Soldiers that kept the peace. Much like their counterparts on Earth, these girls
    defended the Solar System against evil while living among the people, known by
    their ordinary names in normal life. On that planet, two such people are about to
    meet..
    Nyanko Suzuko knocked on the door to the bedroom. "Kyo-chan..are you in there?"
    she listened, and for a few moments, there was silence. Then soft footsteps made their
    way to the door, and it opened. Ishi Kyoko looked at Suzuko with a confused look on
    her soft featured face. She stood at 5'2", with light brown hair that went down to her
    midback. She was wearing a pair of jeans and blue colored sweater with the name of
    a musical group on it. Suzuko, herself, wore a pair of tan slacks and a black t-shirt
    with the words, written in white, "Don't accept less, or you won't find more." along the
    front. She was just slightly shorter than Kyoko. A small golden hoop earring was in her
    left ear. Her hair was done in cat ears on top, braids coming down from the top of each,
    leaving a bit of hair free at the ends, just a little past shoulder length. Around her
    neck was a black choker with a bell attached.
    "Suzuko-chan..what are you doing here?"
    Suzuko's eyebrows raised. "Eeeee? I can't believe it..not only did you forget
    your bag the other day, but you forgot about today, too??"
    Kyoko's head bowed a bit as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry..recently, I haven't
    been feeling well. I seem to have forgotten all about today, too..um..what were we
    going to do?"
    _This is bad.._Suzuko frowned, her golden yellow eyes, usually so clear and
    bright, now deeply concerned for her friend. "Hey..don't look so depressed! Come with
    me, Kyoko-chan!"
    With that, she grabbed ahold of Kyoko's slim wrist, moving towards the stairs
    that she had walked up, half dragging her along through the hallway as she went.
    "Wa-wait! I need to get my purse..wait, Suzuko!"
    "No, I woonnn't!!" Suzuko said cheerfully as she continued to pull her along,
    ignoring the arguments of her friend.
    Left alone in the kitchen, having watched as the two friends had passed, Kyoko's
    mother blinked at the kidnapping of her daughter, then smiled. Suzuko's voice called
    back from the doorway. "Don't worry! I'll protect Kyo-chan! We're going!!" with that,
    Kyoko still protesting, Suzuko pushed her out the door, closing it behind them.
    "Jeez, Suzuko!!"
    Suzuko laughed, the bell on her choker around her neck jingling merrily with her
    voice as the two friends walked along. "I understand! I understand! But you can't
    deny that you needed to get out of your house and into the sun for a change. A dark
    room makes for dark thoughts, they say."
    At that, Kyoko's expression fell. "That's right, isn't it?" she asked, as if
    her mind was far elsewhere.
    _Damn..good going, Suzuko!_ She scolded herself. Once again, she spoke without
    thinking, and its costing her dearly. "Really, I'm sorry! Don't worry about such
    things, now..ok?" she looked over at Kyoko hopefully.
    To her relief, Kyoko looked up back at her, and a smile tugged at her pretty
    lips. "Ok."
    "Thats more like it!" Suzuko beamed, taking ahold of her friend's arm, guiding
    her to their destination. If things kept going like this, her plan might just work..
    "By the way..you never told me where we're going.." Kyoko said after a moment's
    thought. Suzuko smiled at her.
    "Thats a secret."
    "This is deliiicious.." Suzuko said in an almost dreamy voice, her eyes half
    closed as she savored the cream parfait. She had eventually led Kyoko to the cafe
    that they had scouted out before, but had never yet gone to. It had a wonderful
    atmosphere, like the dining room of a family owned inn, but also with a hint of
    sophistication. The room itself was lightly colored with light tan colored walls.
    The furnature was made out of woods native to their planet, bleached white and tied
    together with strings of light brown leather. A U-shaped counter came out from the wall,
    directly ahead from when one entered the door from the south. It was a brown color,
    contrasting with the light color of the tables, yet matched by the strings of leather on
    the furnature. The floor was also a brown color, making the scene contrast out. The
    mid-afternoon sun poured through the large windows set along the east and southern walls,
    also bringing in a view of the city outside. Plants were arranged in strategic places
    through the room, and if one looked inward, it seemed that they were in a rustic hut
    from times gone, looking exotic and yet comforting and nostalgic. "The scenary is also
    not bad.." Suzuko said, after glancing over the room.
    "Un.." Kyoko replied, her eyes closed as she likewise savored the taste of her own
    parfait..the only difference between the girls' snack being that Kyoko's parfait had
    a light brown sauce over it that had a slightly nutty flavor, whereas Suzuko preferred
    hers with heavenly cream untainted. That..and Kyoko's parfait was already starting to
    sink past half gone, while Suzuko was savoring every bite with indulgence.
    "You're eating that awfully fast.." Suzuko observed, watching the older girl making
    quite the pig of herself. "If you don't slow down, you won't have enough time to enjoy
    it fully."
    At this, Kyoko laughed a little bit, her cheeks coloring slightly. "I'm sorry..I
    haven't felt like eating for awhile, so I'm trying not to go too fast." Suzuko could
    see that a sparkle had returned to her friend's eyes, and her expression didn't seem
    so depressed, anymore. She smiled at her friend.
    "That's ok. Eat as much as you like. I won't tell anyone." She added with a wink.
    Kyoko laughed again, covering her mouth with her hand. The sound was like tinkling
    bells in Suzuko's ears, and it seemed that her voice was becoming more like normal again.
    "Thank you, Suzuko." Kyoko said, smiling at her friend. "You're a wonderful person."
    "Noo!" Suzuko said with a shy little laugh, her hand slipping behind her head. She
    looked down at the floor as she spoke. "Its just that you've seemed very depressed,
    lately..I was wondering how you were doing..and..if you were ok.." she said shyly,
    glancing back up at her friend.
    Realization came over Kyoko's face and she leaned forward across the table, resting
    her elbow's on the tabletop as she spoke in a quieter voice. "We never did make a plan
    to do anything today, did we?"
    Suzuko looked back down. "Not really..um..sorry for lying to you, Kyo-chan, but
    I was trying to help you, and I wanted.."
    Kyoko reached over the table to gently take ahold of her friend's hand. Suzuko
    looked up, her eyes looking over into Kyoko's, realizing that her friend's face seemed
    almost angelic from the smile on her face. "Thank you.."
    Suzuko smiled softly, nodding, shyly squeezing the hand that held hers, feeling
    Kyoko return the squeeze. Kyoko let go and sat back, letting out a sigh, as if a huge
    weight had fallen from her shoulders.
    "Now, lets have fun!" Their both raised their hands in agreement with a loud "Ou!!"
    then laughed as they finished up their parfaits, and went in search of fun.
    The city rang with their laughter, that night. After the parfaits, they had went
    dancing, and after that, they had stopped in at a building that was having public
    karaoke, and sang and laughed until the sun had long disappeared from the sky, leaving
    the planet veiled in the light of the stars. In the evening light, the two walked
    together, side by side along the street. The air was cool, but not chilly. Soft breezes
    rustled the leaves of the trees along the sides of the street as they walked.
    "I haven't laughed like that in a very long time.." Kyoko said, looking over at
    Suzuko as they walked. The girl looked away a bit shyly, before looking over at her
    in concern, the jingling of the bell on the choker around her neck breaking the still
    air around them.
    "Anyways..what made you so depressed? I've never seen you like that before."
    Kyoko's walking slowed to a stop as her gaze seemed to fix elsewhere, to the problem
    that she had forgotten for awhile. "Kyo-chan.."
    "Suzuko."
    Suzuko started a bit. Never had she heard such a serious, solemn tone in her
    friend's voice. It sounded sad..yet..firm..like someone who knows of something terrible
    that is about to happen, but is powerless to stop it, but is bearing up against it
    anyways. Kyoko's blue eyes fixed on hers, sharp and focused and yet sad. She looked at
    her like this for some time, while Suzuko shifted uncomfortably underneath her gaze.
    Finally, she spoke. "Lets go someplace private."
    Suzuko nodded, her thoughts in a whirl as they resumed walking together. _What
    does this mean? What is going on? Kyoko-chan is acting a little scary.._ They walked
    together along the street, turning off of the main road, and eventually coming to a
    playground. It was quiet, now, all the children home and in bed at this hour. Kyoko
    moved over to one of the benches and sat down. Suzuko slipped down beside her, looking
    over at her friend. Kyoko was silent for a few moments, her gaze upwards on the stars in
    the sky above.
    "I felt it.." Kyoko said at last, turning her gaze back to Suzuko.
    "Felt what?" she asked.
    "I..don't understand very well, but..three nights ago, I felt an omninous
    presence.."
    Suzuko's head tilted to the side. "A new enemy?"
    Kyoko looked down at her lap. "It feels somewhat different..it is an evil presence..
    there is no doubt..but..it seems like its coming from far away. Perhaps..its an enemy from
    outside of our Solar System.."
    "Then..it may just pass us by!" Suzuko interjected, hoping to lift her friend's
    spirits. She didn't understand what the problem was..they had faced enemies together before..
    a threat from outside the Solar System was new to her, but..surely, Kyoko had..
    "I don't think so.." Kyoko interrupted her thoughts, her eyes serious and sad again as
    she gazed at Suzuko. "Suzuko..you're..a Sailor Soldier, right?"
    "Ee? Of course I am..you know that.." Suzuko answered. "Hey..stop talking like that.
    You're being scary.."
    Kyoko's eyes seemed to bore deep into her soul, searching, before she spoke the next
    words. "You know what it means to be a Sailor Soldier, don't you? If we need to..we have
    to be willing to sacrifice our lives to protect peace in the galaxy..to do whatever it
    takes to protect the people of this planet."
    Suzuko was silent..she looked down at the ground, feeling her insides starting to
    shiver. Whether it was from the cool air or what was inside her heart, she didn't know.
    Kyoko stood up, leaving her to her thoughts for awhile, her gaze directed outwards over
    the playground, but not seeing it. After a few moments, she seemed to come to decision,
    and walked back over to Suzuko, leaning over and gently reaching forward to hold her hands
    in her own, looking into her eyes deeply and seriously. "No matter what, lets let our
    powers become one..lets fight together, and do our best even to the end!"
    Suzuko smiled nervously. "What are you talking about? We'll definately beat the bad
    guy. We won't let them interfere with the peace of the galaxy. You're thinking too much,
    Kyo-chan." She smiled, looking up into her friend's eyes. _Definately, there aren't
    any who can defeat us. Kyoko-chan should know that..she is really worrying too much._
    Kyoko gazed into her eyes seriously for a few moments more and then forced a smile,
    squeezing her friends' hands again. "Yes..then, lets go home.."
    Suzuko nodded, standing up, and together they left the playground, walking together
    along the street. Suzuko's thoughts were still a bit uncertain as she walked Kyoko to her
    home, and said goodnight, then headed towards her own home. _What was she being so
    serious about?_ Suzuko shook her head, walking up the steps to the door to her home.
    Once inside, she soon said goodnight, going upstairs to take a bath and brush her teeth
    and wash her face, then got dressed for bed. While she lay in her bed, she thought a
    little about her friends' words, pondering over them in her mind a bit more. _Really,
    she must be too stressed.._were her thoughts as she drifted off to sleep..


	3. The Coming War

 Iie! Kawaii Kono Sailor Tin Nyanko..
    Written by Horousha
    Chapter 2
    The Coming War
    Translation note: The word 'kohai' in Japanese means "younger member(s)"..for example, in a
    company, this is someone who joins a company after someone else. In Japan, it is a duty of
    someone who goes before (sempai) to lead the kohai, and teach them. There are more details
    that might change whether a person is considered a kohai or not, but they are not relevant to
    this fanfic. Kohai is the opposite of the word 'Sempai'.
    Suzuko sighed and laid her head down on her arms in front of her on the table in her
    room. Things the next few days were not quite as different as Suzuko had hoped. Kyoko still
    seemed apprehensive about whatever she sensed. Sometimes, when they were together, her friend
    seemed grave, giving her serious looks when she felt that Suzuko wasn't being serious enough,
    trying her friends' patience. Kyoko had never been like this before..of course, she was
    serious about her mission, but Suzuko was starting to feel like her friends' newfound
    strictness was starting to become a little much. Still, she dealt with it as best as she
    could. A few times, they came close to arguing but she had avoided it, either giving in, or
    brushing it off. She wondered what was wrong with her..didn't she know that if this continued,
    their friendship would..?
    As she looked up at the mirror, she thought back to her first meeting with Kyoko. She
    had been 11, and had newly transferred to the school..she had been quiet, and cautious,
    observing people more than interacting with them, at first. On one of those days, she was
    swinging by herself when she had looked over to her left, and saw a girl a little distance
    away, watching her. She was a few years older than she was, with gentle blue eyes, and an
    attentive, intelligent-looking gaze. The girl had offered her a smile, and though Suzuko
    had not yet tried to make friends, something in her had compelled her to not just smile
    back, but to go over to the girl, and sit down, and talk with her. Despite that she, up
    until then, had not made friends with any girls that were older than she was, preferring to
    stay around her age, she had enjoyed her time talking to Kyoko, as she found out that her
    name was. It was like talking to a caring older sister. When Kyoko's friends had started to
    tease her about talking to someone that young, she had stuck up for Suzuko, and made her
    friends apologize. As time grew onwards, and they became better friends, Suzuko realized
    that it wasn't friendship alone that bonded them..something that she couldn't place her
    finger on..something deeply rooted in them, and yet hidden from her knowledge..
    Suzuko smiled. It was a year later that Kyoko had finally revealed to her who she
    was..the planet's protecting soldier..Sailor Mau. She had been so shocked, that night..and
    then, the next shock had followed immediately after. Her friend had told her that she,
    herself, was a Sailor Soldier, too, and presented her with her transformation brooch.
    Everything changed from that point. She was aware of new senses growing and expanding within
    her..what she had once felt as a slight ability to sense premonitions had begun to grow..and
    she began to participate in fighting evil on the planet.
    "That really doesn't seem a very long time ago.." she mused to herself. She was 13,
    now. Kyoko was 16..a little over a year and a half had passed since they met. Suzuko had
    grown and was still growing in many ways..in understanding, in body, in thoughts, in dreams,
    in many other areas. Suzuko sighed, feeling envious. Kyoko had already had a couple of
    boyfriends..she had yet to have any.....she thought to how bright and happy Kyoko's eyes
    had seemed, and how excitedly she had talked to her about what was going on between her
    and the guy she was with..how she seemed so passionate, and light, and also..even more
    feminine. Suzuko shook her head, her arms moving so that her hands could hold the sides
    of her head as her chin rested on the table. "What am I thinking about at a time like this!"
    Here her and her friend were in trouble, and she was thinking about herself. _When did
    you become a selfish person?_ she asked herself, looking in the mirror. At that moment,
    her mother called her for dinner, and Suzuko sighed, getting up, pushing in her chair, and
    walked out of her room and down the hall, towards the kitchen..
    Suzuko ate her dinner quietly, aware of her mother's eyes on her. She had noticed the
    change in her daughter's mood, and knew that something was wrong..Suzuko was coming home in
    bad moods and seeming to be distracted..Suzuko's mother was in her early 30's and looked
    pretty, yet mature. She had shoulder length straight black hair, and grey eyes.
    "Did something happen?" her mother asked quietly. Suzuko looked up at her a moment with
    her golden eyes, and looked back down at her plate, nodding slowly. Her mother was silent,
    just for a moment, and said gently. "If you don't want to talk about it, thats ok, but..its
    hard for a mother to watch her daughter in pain. I want to help.." Suzuko looked up into
    her caring eyes for a moment, then felt her lip begin to tremble. A lump formed in her
    throat, and she looked down and away, wrestling with sudden tears that were trying to come
    up to the surface. Her mother got up from her side of the table, moving over to her
    daughter's side, moving the chair close beside her. She reached out to Suzuko, and though
    Suzuko usually prided herself on being independant and strong enough for herself, she
    leaned forward into her mother's arms, feeling her arms hold her gently close to her..her
    hand gently brushing through the back of her hair tenderly, holding her close while her
    daughter's body wracked against hers with sobs. Feeling a little like a baby, but not
    minding too much, Suzuko clung to her mother, feeling a torrent in her heart coming out
    in her tears. When she had calmed down enough to speak, she did so, through her gasps.
    "Actually..Kyoko and I...Kyoko.." she paused again, fighting to get control of her
    breathing and the emotions that were trying to come up again. After a few slower breaths,
    she continued. "Kyoko and I have been..fighting..a little.." her mother nodded, looking
    into Suzuko's eyes, listening closely. "She..she thinks I'm not being serious enough..and
    she is always getting on to me..its really hurting our friendship.."
    For a moment, she was worried about what her mother might think she was in to..what
    she had said had been vague..but..she couldn't tell her mother that she was Sailor Senshi,
    and her daughter is fighting evil, could she? To her relief, her mother smiled softly,
    looking down at her. "I don't know what is going on very well between you two..but..Kyoko
    is a very gentle girl, isn't she?" Suzuko nodded. "She has been your friend for a year and
    a half, now..I've seen how much she cares for you..she is like an older sister who loves
    you.." At this, another sob escaped from Suzuko's throat, but she kept steady, looking up
    into her mother's eyes as she spoke. "I think..if she feels that there is something that
    you should be more serious about..that she is only thinking about keeping you safe."
    Suzuko frowned, looking down, thinking about what her mother had said. "That may be
    true, but..she is so strict with me.."
    Her mother smiled. "Suzuko..do you remember..when you were small, and I was strict
    with you?" Suzuko nodded. "That was because you weren't mature enough to know what was
    right, and I had to be strict so that you would grow to be able to handle yourself maturely
    when you were older..that doesn't stop even when you start to grow up, like you have, now.."
    Her mother's smile seemed warmer, as she looked down at her. "Of course, your mother doesn't
    have to be strict with you, now..you've grown to be a daughter that I am very proud of..but
    for even bigger, more important things..sometimes, someone has to be strict..but I want you
    to understand..that they do that because they love you..not because they want to hurt you.."
    Suzuko looked into her eyes for a few moments, before nodding, smiling at her through
    misty eyes. "Yes..I understand.." she looked around for the phone, leaping to her feet. "I
    have to call her now!" She ran towards the phone, then paused, turning and running back to
    her mother, hugging her tightly. "Mother, thank you!" She ran for the phone, picking it up
    and dialing Kyoko's phone number, waiting anxiously for her to pick up the phone, her
    slender finger playing with the cord. "Kyo-chan! Oh..I'm sorry..is Kyoko-chan there?" her
    listened for a few moments, then her expression fell. "Oh..I see..thanks.." she hung up
    the phone, walking back to the kitchen. "Kyoko-chan isn't there..mother..I'm going to go into
    town. I have to reconcile with her as soon as I can." With that, she went to the door, putting
    on her shoes. "I'm going!" she called back to her mother, and opened the door and stepped out
    into the night.
    Suzuko's mother sat at the table, looking out towards the door, frowning. "Really, I
    wonder what she's in to.." she sighed, resting her head on her hand. "Mothers are always the
    last to know.."
    Kyoko stood on the roof of the observatory building, looking out over the night below.
    The city was full of energy..she could feel its pulsing heartbeat within her..her eyes looked
    at the dark buildings, illuminated slightly by lights..and towards the centers of nightlife,
    illuminated with lights of many colors. Her head tilted upwards and her breathing deepened
    a little, her hand moving to her chest. She could feel it..what was an evil premonition
    before was now bearing down upon the city..no..the planet with some force. She could feel
    its weight upon her body, pushing her down, trying to crush her into the earth, it seemed.
    Her hand touched the cold metal of the telescope mounted on the roof that she had looked
    through a few minutes ago, and shivered. Despite what Suzuko had said, she could not believe
    that the battle would not come..for it to be this strong in her..and the ominous signs that
    she has seen. She was surprised that Suzuko hadn't felt it yet.
    "I wonder if we'll still be friends by then.." she asked herself softly, thinking about
    how things had changed between them..maybe..she was being too harsh? She could feel the
    pressure on their relationship growing..but..if her feelings were right..this battle may be
    too big for even the two of them, together..if so..then..Suzuko had to be prepared..and
    fight to the best that she could..and maybe more..as the eldest, it was her duty to make sure
    that her kohai was prepared..she felt that strongly..but..Suzuko was maybe too immature yet,
    to understand why she was being so strict with her. To really understand and appreciate the
    full extent of how deep their duty went..
    Her eyes stung a little bit as she struggled with tears. _I have to be strong, now..
    the battle is almost here.._ she told herself, but even so, she didn't want to lose her
    friend, even though she was trying to help her..even if she didn't understand..
    "Kyo-chan.." Suzuko's voice said from behind her. Kyoko straightened, surprised, turning
    around to face her. "What are you doing up here..? Its so cold.." she paused a moment, seeing
    the tears in her eyes. "You weren't thinking of..?"
    Kyoko shook her head softly. "I was looking at the stars.." she said, her voice a little
    thick. "Actually..I want to show you something.."
    Suzuko took a step forward. "Actually..before that..I have something I want to tell you,
    too.."
    Kyoko paused. "Eh?"
    "I'm sorry for not understanding..I thought you were just being strict, because you were
    upset, but..you're trying to teach me something, aren't you?" Suzuko looked at her.
    Kyoko paused a moment, not having expected this, but suddenly her face blossomed into a
    smile. "Thats right.." her expression became serious again. "I'm sorry..maybe..I was too
    strict.."
    Suzuko smiled. "Thank you.."
    Kyoko nodded, smiling. "So..you understand what I was trying to teach you, right?"
    Suzuko laughed a little embarassedly, her hand moving behind her head in her
    embarassment. "Not really.."
    Kyoko sweatdropped, her expression falling for a moment. "Somehow..I don't feel
    surprised.."
    The girls laughed a bit and Suzuko ran forward, embracing her friend tightly. Kyoko
    started and gently pushed her back a little. "Hey, hey..we're on top of a roof, you know!"
    "I understaaand.." Suzuko said in a singsong voice, laughing a bit, smiling at her.
    Both of them had tears in their eyes. Not tears of pain and fear like they had had before,
    but tears of relief and joy.
    "I'm glad..I thought we-" at that moment, a surge of energy made both girls shiver where
    they stood. "What??" Suzuko asked in confusion, still in the grip of this energy that made
    her skin crawl from head to toe. From the city below, they started to hear murmurs and gasps.
    Kyoko and Suzuko ran to the side of the roof, looking down to see what they were looking at,
    but it was too dark. Suddenly, Kyoko grabbed ahold of Suzuko's shoulder. "Suzuko..look!"
    Suzuko looked up at the sky where Kyoko was pointing, and gasped. "The stars!!" Across the
    blackness of space above, a shadow seemed to be moving over the stars, obscuring them from
    view, one by one.
    "They're going out.."
    Suzuko turned to her friend, feeling scared. "What does it mean?" The veil began to
    slow, but did not stop, instead creeping slowly onwards, as if some darkness was spreading
    across the planet, or space itself. Kyoko looked over at Suzuko, her eyes again very grave
    and serious.
    "Its what I've been trying to tell you..a new enemy is coming..we have to be prepared.."
    Suzuko looked over at her for a few moments, then back up at the veil..suddenly, she felt
    as though her anger over Kyoko's strictness hadn't been as founded as she had thought..a new
    enemy was coming..bigger than she had ever faced..she felt Kyoko's hand on her arm, and
    realized that her body was quivering.


	4. A New Friend

 Iie! Kawaii Kono Sailor Tin Nyanko..
    Written by: Horousha
    Chapter 3
    A New Friend
    AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for the delay, I've been pretty busy with work and private life. I
    also have booked my plane ticket for Japan, so I am happy! ^_^ Thank you all for waiting. I
    hope to be more regular in writing, now.
    Since that evening, the mood of the city had been covered in darkness. Friends laughing
    together would pause, looking up at the sky with a sense of worry. The air became
    oppressive with a slight pressure, as if the weight of something looming overhead was
    pressing down upon them. Even the trees and the flowers seemed to be losing some of their
    brightness. The atmosphere overall was cautious, yet worried. In all of Mau's history that
    was remembered, very few times had the planet been attacked by invaders outside of the
    solar system. People were frightened.
    Kyoko, having gotten Suzuko to look at things more seriously and listen more closely
    at what she was saying, had taken her under her wing. They held meetings, explored what
    little they could with the use of the observatory, but that was little more than being
    able to track the progress of the black veil that was still advancing slowly along the
    heavens. To compound the problems, the school year had started again. Fortunately, no
    attacks that they could see were occuring, yet, but they were uncomfortable with the
    drop of their vigilence. The occurance was the talk of the school, too, and the teachers
    had some struggle with keeping the students focused on their assignments. Suzuko was
    annoyed with the distraction..they had far too important things to do than school..she
    had suggested that she and Kyoko skip it, but her friend had been against it. "Not until
    we need to.." had been her answer.
    "If we wait until we need to, it may be too late.." Suzuko grumbled to herself as she
    sat at her desk, waiting for class to start. The teacher brought three new students to the
    front of the class. They all looked a bit nervous.
    "Everyone, today I'll introduce you to three new classmates. Please welcome them to the
    class." Ikinada sensei said. The three stood in a line next to her.
    One was a pretty looking girl with hair a few shades lighter than dark green. It
    was worn in a pony tail that went down to just above her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a
    soft blue. "I'm Takeshi Natsumi. Pleased to meet you." she introduced herself, bowing
    quietly to the class. The class welcomed her in turn.
    The next was a guy who seemed a little standoff-ish. He had dark hair over brown eyes.
    He looked slightly cute, but Suzuko didn't see much special about him. "My name is Takada
    Ryoga. Pleased to meet you." Again, the class welcomed him.
    The last was a short girl who looked the most nervous of all. She was a short girl
    with snow white hair that was done up in short odangos in the back. Her hands were
    practically rigid, clasped in front of her, and she was chewing on her bottom lip. A wooden
    box sat next to her on the floor. Soon, it became her turn. She took in a breath.
    "I-I'm Sa..e..no..I'm..Chuuko Nezu. Pleased to meet you!" Poor thing. She was a total wreck
    of nerves. The class was a bit slower in greeting her, some people giving her strange looks,
    which only embarassed her more.
    The teacher gave out their seating assignments. The nervous girl was seated right next
    to her. Suzuko looked up at her as she walked up to take her seat. Nezu offered a smile,
    and Suzuko nodded, offering her a smile back, almost without thinking. _Strange.._
    Suzuko thought to herself. _Somehow..this girl.._ she looked back over at her, watching
    her for a moment as she checked her books, and got settled in for class. Suzuko looked down,
    frowning. _Strange.._
    Her thoughts were interrupted by the teacher who, after having made sure everything was
    ready, called out to the class. "Now, everyone. Lets open our math books." At that, the
    spirits of the room sunk. Suzuko's class was not generally well known for their adeptness with
    or love of math. Suzuko got out her book, and took a look at the first lesson.
    The new students seemed to integrate pretty well with the class, with the exception of
    Ryoga, who had some people who would talk to him and were trying to be friends with him, but
    he was still a bit too stand-offish to really develop friends quickly. Natsumi was already
    chatting and laughing with a few girls from the class during lunch break, and seemed to be
    getting along well. Nezu had seemed to become much more comfortable as the day had went on.
    Her shyness had eventually given way to enthusiasm, and Suzuko had heard her humming to
    herself quietly as she did her work. After lunch, the class split off into pairs to work
    together. Because they sat next to each other, Suzuko and Nezu were paired together. Suzuko
    was impressed. Nezu was very intelligent, and while Suzuko was still thinking about how
    to solve the problem, Nezu usually was already two steps ahead. As Nezu was explaining a
    faster way to figure out a problem to Suzuko, Suzuko noticed that her eyes were wandering
    to the other side of the class. Suzuko's eyes followed where Nezu was looking, and saw
    Nagumo Ayusa, a very attractive guy in the class that had many female followers. Nezu saw
    that she had been caught, and grinned a bit at Suzuko. Suzuko smiled. "Very good looking,
    that guy..isn't he?" Nezu let out a slight, quiet giggle. "But, you have a problem..he
    already has many fans."
    Nezu raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What about you, sempai?"
    Suzuko blinked. "Eh?"
    Nezu grinned. "Aren't you a fan?"
    Suzuko's eyes got wide a moment and she looked away. "N..no. He's handsome, but.."
    Nezu tilted her head to the side, her voice going up slightly into a cute pitch. "But?
    Don't you like guys?"
    Suzuko's face burned red, and her head whirled to face Nezu's. "Of course I like them!"
    she hissed quietly. "But..he's not my type..thats all."
    "Oh, oh..you're mad.." Nezu started laughing, and Suzuko realized that Nezu had been
    teasing her. She glared softly at Nezu.
    "You're devious.." Nezu just laughed harder. Suzuko grumbled to herself and busied
    herself with the problem that they had been working on.
    "Heeeey.." Nezu said, after she had gotten ahold of herself, and quieted down.
    "What?" Suzuko asked, looking up at her. Nezu was looking closely at the top of her
    head, with a bit of a frown on her head.
    "Why do you put your hair up in cat ears?"
    Suzuko reached her hand up to touch one of them. "You don't like them?"
    "E..well.." Nezu fumbled for a moment. "..cats are mean.."
    Suzuko blinked. "You think so?" a slow grin came across her face. "Ah, I understand! Its
    because you're a mouse, isn't it?!?!" she batted a hand playfully at one of Nezu's odangos.
    "Waaa, stop it! You really are a cat!" Nezu shrunk away in her seat, her hands up to
    ward away the batting hand. Suzuko grinned evilly, taking away her hand, but gazing deep
    and seriously into Nezu's eyes.
    "Thats right. If you don't be a good Mouse-chan, I'll eat you!" At hearing this, Nezu
    let out a sound somewhat like a squeak, leaning back in her chair and gritting her teeth.
    Suzuko started laughing, the bell attached to her school ribbon tinkling.
    As she was about to leave, Suzuko found Kyoko waiting for her at the door. Kyoko smiled.
    "Do you want me to walk home with you?" Suzuko smiled.
    "Let's go."
    The pair set off together, walking out of the school yard and onto the streets as the
    other students left in droves. It was a peaceful blue day, with birds chirping in the trees,
    and a fresh scent in the air. They couldn't see the blackness in space while the sun was up,
    and if they didn't think about it, everything seemed very peaceful as if nothing was going
    on. Suzuko breathed deeply, inhaling the sweet air, letting it out reluctantly with a sigh.
    Her books were carried on a satchel over her shoulder, though at this moment, she didn't
    notice its weight.
    "You two seem to be getting along pretty well." Kyoko observed from beside her.
    "Eh? With Nezu-san?" Nayuko asked, looking over at her friend, letting out a slight
    yawn and reaching up to cover her mouth with her hand.
    "Yes. I saw how you two were during lunch." Kyoko smiled, but as Suzuko looked a bit
    closer, she saw a hint of..sadness in her eyes? Suzuko frowned.
    "What's wrong?"
    Kyoko shook her head. "No, nothing.." Suzuko frowned more. "Its silly.." Kyoko said,
    looking up at the sky. "I just have a strange feeling like..you're going to leave me."
    Suzuko blinked. That really WAS silly.
    "What are you talking about? I'm not planning to leave at all. I have a job to do, and
    I'm not going to run off when we need to stick together." Kyoko smiled.
    "You're right. I told you it was a silly feeling."
    Suzuko leaned a bit in her direction. "Lately, you've been acting pretty strange. I
    guess I can understand, though." she joined her friend in looking up at the sky. Neither
    of them saw that from behind them, Nezu watched them, trying to listen in. She looked at
    them as they continued walking, and discreetly tried to follow.
    Nezu had waited for this moment. Galaxia-sama had been able to sense the general area
    where the true Star Seeds were, but had not been able to pinpoint the location. Thankfully,
    this solar system had few planets, so there was not as much work..one holder of a Star Seed
    had been by herself, and it had already been taken away. Now only two remained to be
    collected, and the solar system would belong to Galaxia-sama. She had decided to try the
    school here..there were many people, though. She doubted that these two had the Star Seeds,
    and indeed, she often didn't find her targets right away. She tried to listen in as best as
    she could, her ears straining as she slinked along some way behind, trying to listen in.
    She could barely hear Kyoko's voice as they continued walking, but she couldn't make out the
    entire sentences. "....?feel? closer now. ?It will?..Suzuko-chan." Suzuko nodded, looking over
    at her. Her voice was louder than Kyoko's, and could be heard a bit more easily.
    "Then..tonight, too?"
    Kyoko nodded. "Lets.......again.."
    Suzuko nodded. "Then..I'll come.??..later tonight?"
    Kyoko smiled, looking over at Suzuko. "I'll ?be? looking forward to it..?happy?...you are
    ?gettting? better..it...???...good..with you.."
    Nezu nearly jumped out of her skin. Yikes!! Suzuko and..Kyoko were......like that?!?
    Nezu started feeling nausious and slipped back a bit further, her legs feeling a bit wobbly.
    She reached up, wiping at her forehead shakily with her arm. _You just never know about some
    people!!_ she thought to herself as she began to turn around and walk back towards the
    crowd. She started a bit when she heard Suzuko's voice behind her.
    "Nezu-san!! Are you coming this way, too?"
    Nezu turned around quickly. Both of the girls were looking back at her. "N..No..
    actually...this is the street I go down.." she looked down the street to her left.
    Suzuko raised an eyebrow. "Thats the way to the business district."
    Nezu sweatdropped. "Y..Yes..um..you see..my mother lives in an apartment.." she said,
    thinking fast.
    Suzuko smiled. "Then I'll see you tomorrow at school! Oh..you didn't hear anything
    strange just now, did you?"
    Nezu jumped again, a larger sweatdrop forming on her head. "N..no! I think that love is
    wonderful..and..and...you have a nice day!" With that, she took off across the road.
    Suzuko blinked, as they stared after her.
    "Strange girl.." Kyoko said softly.
    "Yeah.." Suzuko nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

Iie! Kawaii Kono Sailor Tin Nyanko.. 

Written by: Horousha

Chapter 4

Space was deep and vast. The deep, silent black depths were interrupted by pinpricks and slight balls of lights; the brightness of stars and planets in the galaxy. All was unveiled here for eyes to see. The entire vastness of the galaxy was the backdrop, and only the outline of squares on the floor gave any indication that there was a floor that could be stood upon.  
In the midst of the great chamber, a golden throne stood, set upon a golden dais. A splinter of light broke through the darkness of space, and widened into a doorway. Sailor Iron Mouse stepped through, just a sihouette in the brightness. The door closed behind her and she bowed deeply to the woman clad in gold who sat upon the throne. "Galaxia-sama, you called, didn't you"  
"Sailor Iron Mouse." Galaxia's low voice came to Iron Mouse's ears, low and menacing,  
as always. "Have you found a true Star Seed?" Her voice echoed in the deep darkness of her throne room. "Not yet, Galaxia-sama. But don't worry. I have a plan to draw out the owners of the Star Seeds"  
Galaxia nodded from her throne. "Thats fine. Continue the plan"  
"Yes." Sailor Iron Mouse bowed, and turned back towards the doorway, beginning to walk forward. Galaxia's voice followed her.  
"Sailor Iron Mouse"  
Sailor Iron Mouse whirled with a sweatdrop, fear leaping into her chest that Galaxia would take offense at her moving to leave..Galaxia-sama hadn't really dismissed her..but.  
she couldn't stand it. When she was in front of the Queen's Throne, she always felt like she was under a microscope. The atmosphere itself creeped her out. "Y-Yes"  
"I'm waiting"  
Splinters of ice ran down Iron Mouse's back. Quickly, she bowed again. "Yes. Leave it to me." She hurried through the doorway, never feeling as if Galaxia's gaze left her back until the door closed behind her. She was back on Mau now, in the abandoned apartment building that she had chosen for her location while on the planet. She stood there for a few moments,  
closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She reopened them, feeling her confidence returned.  
"The plan! The plan!" she stalked off purposely on her way.

Nezu gazed down with a grin upon the shrine from her vantage point on the hillside, the sky filled with the golden embers of the fading sun. It hadn't taken long to find it. She could have easily attacked someone at the school or elsewhere, turning them into a Phage and luring the Sailor Senshi out, but why couldn't she have a little fun, too? She had detected the hidden malice lurking beneath the earth, waiting to be unleashed once more and take its revenge against those who had put it there..against the people of this planet. This was convenient.She could unleash this creature wherever she chose, and then wait for the Sailor Senshi to come. She closed her eyes, focusing the stream of the energy coursing through her, her arms slowly outstretching towards the ruins. The bracelets around her wrist began to glow slightly with the channeled power. The air around her body seemed to electrify; pinpricks of energy coursing around her, moving her hair and fuku in the wind generated by the energy she was bringing out. Her bracelets began to glow golden, and the ground began to tremble. A darkness seemed to grow in strength, and suddenly leap into existance. A hand pushed its way through the ground, moving dirt with its strength, and began to fight its way upward. Slowly a form began to emerge. It looked vaguely humanoid but its blue hide was scaled, with spikes coming out of its back, and one on the top of its head. Its arms were more clawlike than human, its body muscular and strong. Its eyes burned with rage as it emerged, looked around at its surroundings, and then up at the figure standing on the hill. Nezu laughed. The creature paused a moment, hearing the laughter from the girl on the hilltop, and with a loud cry,  
started running towards her, arms braced to attack.  
Iron Mouse's eyebrows raised a bit. "Oh, you're going to do it?" she leaped into the air, jumping cleanly over the creature, flipping, and landing on her feet some distance away.  
She slid down a little ways due to the downsloping ground, but her feet were secure. She brought her bracelets together, and fired a shot at the creature. It tried to evade, but was not fast enough to avoid the power of Galaxia's bracelets. With a loud cry, the air glared golden. As the light faded, the creature fell to the earth, unconscious, its rage stilled for the moment. It slept again like it had all that time underground, alone in the solitary darkness. "Rest here a little, ok?" she brushed off her fuku and walked off. Good. Everything's ready to begin, now.The next day started much like any other. Sailor Tin Nyanko

This will be the last chapter of this story. Nathan died on March 31, 2005. I found this on his computer and wanted to add it to the storyline he had already started , in his memory.

Thank you. Nate's Mom. Mary Fischer


End file.
